valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Psi-Lords Vol 2 2
| Series = ''Psi-Lords'' (Volume 2) | Volume = 2 | Issue = 2 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation After an explosive escape from a cosmic prison, the team of amnesiac astronauts needs to find a way home! But where is the ship that brought them here in the first place? And just who are these Psi-Lords they keep hearing about? It’s a deadly scavenger hunt around the Gyre in search of a way back home, but this cosmic ring of decaying ships hides many threats within its aging walls! 2: Sargasso Appearances Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** Other Characters: * Psi-Lords * * Starwatchers Locations: * Earth * ** *** **** *** The Widowers' claim **** Yossari Agriculture Habitat Items: * ** The Astro-Friends' ''brand ** The Widowers' brand '''Vehicles:' * ** Credits * Pencilers: * Inker: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), ©, (Pre-Order) * Editors: Editors: (assistant), * Senior Editorial Director: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The Pre-Order Edition of this issue contains the following exclusive material: * Psi-Lords #2 Cover Gallery (1 page) ** Textless Cover A ** Textless Cover B ** Textless Pre-Order Edition Cover ** Textless Cover C * Page in Process (2 pages) ** Script and lettered final for page 6 * Psi-Words - script excerpts and unlettered art (2 pages) ** Kitten Caboodle ** Rule of Claw ** Headshots ** A Shot in the Arm ** Foe Show * Behind the Scenes with writer Fred Van Lente (2 pages) ** Further explanations about Q'url and the Octavia Butler spaceship (over pages 7 & 18) * Hiding in Plain Sight with writer Fred Van Lente (1 page) ** Commentary about another two Easter Eggs, Tank looking at two flying object that just like a spaceship shown in as well as the hovering home of the Destroyerin . Notes * This issue's story title is likely named after the , the only "sea" that has no land boundaries but is surrounded by four currents forming a large ocean gyre called the North Atlantic Gyre. The southwestern edge of the Sargassa Sea overlaps with the northeastern edge of the . * The astronaut's spaceship is named after the African-American science fiction writer . * In the real world, the universe isn't old enough for any to have formed yet. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:PSI 002 COVER-A NAKAYAMA.jpg|'Cover A' by David Nakayama PSI 002 COVER-B WIJNGAARD.jpg|'Cover B' by Caspar Wijngaard PSI 002 COVER-C HANS.jpg|'Cover C' by Stephanie Hans PSI-LORDS 002 PRE-ORDER GANUCHEAU.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Paulina Ganucheau Textless Cover Art PSI 002 COVER-A NAKAYAMA TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by David Nakayama PSI-LORDS 002 PRE-ORDER GANUCHEAU-TL.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover Textless' by Paulina Ganucheau To see the different layout options of David Nakayama's cover, click here. Preview PSI-LORDS 002 001.jpg PSI-LORDS 002 002.jpg PSI-LORDS 002 003.jpg PSI-LORDS 002 004.jpg PSI-LORDS 002 005.jpg Related References External links